Musical Musings
by saucystarz
Summary: The truth comes out as Emma and Regina delve deeper into their relationship. With the aid of some songs that spark memories for Emma, will the couple pull through? SQ established


A/N: I do not own OUAT or any of Ed Sheeran's songs that are quoted. I hope you enjoy my first attempt at this.

"Why Regina? Why? You promised you would never lie to me." Emma begged as her knees went out from under her, she couldn't understand it, nothing was making sense.

"Because I don't know how to love very well. I was jealous! You weren't mine and I couldn't stand it, I couldn't stand seeing you with him. It was never supposed to be you and Graham." Regina said weakly, wanting to go to Emma but knowing that she would reject her. Breaking, all she could say is, "I'm sorry."

At that, Emma rose from the ground and stumbled to her beat up bug, not seeing where she was going through the tears falling down her cheek. Her heart breaking, she knew that she needed to get away, run as far as she could. Her feelings overwhelming her as she gets in her car and starts to drive away. But she can't get away from her thoughts or feelings.

Trying to push her traitorous thoughts away she turned on the CD that was still in her car, turning the volume up as loud as it would get. Groaning, realizing that it was Regina's music, she drove on she and couldn't escape. The music betrayed her feelings started to play

**And if you fall asleep, it wouldn't be the worst thing.**

**But when I wake up, and your makeup is on my shoulder, **

**And tell me if I lie down, would you stay now? **

**Let me hold ya, oh.**

**But if I kiss you will your mouth read this truth, **

**Darling how I miss you, strawberries taste how lips do, **

**And its not complete yet, mustn't get our feet wet, **

**Cause that leads to regret, diving in too soon, **

**And I'll owe it all to you, oh, my little bird. **

**My little bird (Little Bird)**

Listening to the lyrics brought nothing but more pain, dredging up memories of that morning laying in bed, holding Regina close.

SQSQSQSQSQ

_"It's time to wake up Ms. Swan" Regina whispered into Emma's ear with a kiss as she started to nibble down her throat, nipping along the way, finally coming to the point she was looking for. Emma moaned as Regina found her pulse point._

_"Mummm, not ready to get up yet. Cuddle with me?" Emma mumbled as she groggily tried to go back to sleep, pulling Regina into her side and wrapping her legs around hers._

_"Humm" Regina replied, snuggling in closer to Emma._

SQSQSQSQSQ

"Why?" Emma screamed at the steering wheel. "Why can't I get away? Why do I have to love her?"

The answer was easy, Emma knew it all too well and her subconscious responded to her questions, 'Because she is your true love. No matter what she has done in the past, what you have done, you will always love her. She will always love you. She told you the truth because you demanded it from her. You didn't give her a choice. Suck it up buttercup, you asked for the answers, you got them.'

Her own thoughts betraying her, Emma raced even further from 108 Mifflin Dr, away from the argument she had with the woman of her dreams. She was running, again, and this time she hated herself for it. She didn't know what else to do. In another attempt to drown herself out she changed the station and turned the volume up even louder.

**It didn't help. As the next song began to play, lyrics washing over her troubled mind**

**I was told to put my job in front of you **

**But it won't hold me like you do**

**But I do it for the love **

**Waiting on the gold rush **

**Keep it on the edge **

**Smoking on a roll up **

**When I see my friends **

**All they say is hold up and , remember the time **

**When we were in school **

**Listening to grownups **

**Didn't learn a thing **

**But then again you know what **

**You know how to sing**

**But you don't know anything **

**Other than that **

**So maybe you should learn to love her **

**Like, like the way (Gold Rush)**

She couldn't help think about what her parents had said. They kept telling her it was a bad idea, she was the Savior, the Sheriff, and Henry's mother. She shouldn't let this relationship go any further.

SQSQSQSQSQ

_"Why are you seeing her?! She is the Evil Queen! She is just manipulating you!" Snow argued forcibly._

_"She not good for you, why can't you see that?" Charming piped in._

_Emma looking at her parents as if seeing them for the first time had to take a deep breath before she said anything that she would regret in front of Henry. Her parents, the two idiots and Regina loved to call them, had no sense to keep the kid out of the middle of this._

_"Because I love her. She is trying to do the right thing, why can't you see that? All you see is what she has done, but if you knew some of the things I have done you wouldn't like me much either. We are good for each other, she makes me want to be a better person for her and for Henry." Emma said, her voice getting tighter as she talked, knowing her parents didn't agree with her._

_"But you're our daughter, and we would always love you, it's her fau…."_

_"Stop right there!" Emma glared at Snow for what she was saying. "She didn't put me in the wardrobe because of some prophesy! You both made the wrong choice, she made hers because YOU broke your word and destroyed her life!"_

_"Emma, don't talk to your mother like that!" Charming exclaimed, taken aback at what he had just heard._

_Emma turning on him, " You both have no right to tell me who I can and can't see. You gave up that right 28 years ago. This conversation is over. I love her, why can't you be happy for me?"_

_At that, Emma walked out the door, knowing then that her parents would never understand. Her feelings for Regina were reinforced._

SQSQSQSQSQ

Just that memory left her breathless, it reminded her that she really did love her. Regina had promised to always be honest and Emma had told her she would never run. Realizing that she had probably just screwed up the best thing in her life she stopped her car. Getting out, she looked around and realized that she was in a part of town that she had never been in before. Taking a moment, she got her phone out and tried to call Regina. Her phone went straight to voicemail. After trying a few more times, she decided to go home and try and talk with her. Feeling a little more like herself she got back in her car and drove home, at least she still hoped it was her home.

Driving towards town the music just kept assaulting her, Regina's CD reminding her of what she needed. She loved her, she knew that more now than ever. The music slowing down to meet her mood, just had to play the one song that always resonated with her.

**Settle down with me Cover me up Cuddle me in**

**Lie down with me And hold me in your arms**

**And your heart's against my chest, **

**Your lips pressed to my neck **

**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet **

**And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved **

**You wanna be loved **

**You wanna be loved**

**This feels like falling in love **

**Falling in love **

**We're falling in love (Kiss Me)**

This song never failed to remind her of her first kiss with Regina. The perfection of it always brought joy and a smile to her face.

SQSQSQSQSQ

_It had just started to rain as Emma walked Regina to the door to her beautiful house. Emma couldn't help but think about how beautiful Regina was tonight in her black dress that fit just right, with heels that just drew attention to Regina's beautiful figure, and her makeup was done to perfection._

_"You're staring Ms. Swan." Regina purred, not minding the attention, reveling in the feeling of Emma's eyes traveling her frame. Instead of making her feel like some sex toy, Emma's gaze made her feel beautiful and wanted._

_"Emma." Emma responded, blushing, knowing that she had been caught._

_Smirking, Regina leaned in, and whispered in her ear, "Emma, if you want something all you need do is ask."_

_Hearing Emma's sharp intake of breath was all that Regina needed, green eyes meeting brown, she leaned in and captured the blondes lips. The kiss was slow at first, undemanding, a declaration of each other's unvoiced feelings. Emma's hand snaked up Regina's back, one hand pulling her waist in to hers and the other on the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. Her tongue begged for entrance, Regina allowed her in. Tongues dueling for dominance the kiss deepened until it left both women gasping for breath. Foreheads pressed together they stared into each other's eyes, Emma finally felt at home in the arms of another. In the arms of the woman she knew she already loved._

SQSQSQSQSQ

Coming back to the reality of the situation, Emma still couldn't help the smile that found its way to her face. She knew what she was fighting for, she didn't care what Regina had done. It was in the past and it was time for them to look to their future, if Regina would take her back.

Eventually, Emma found her way back to the mansion. Hesitantly she got out of her car and slowly walked up the path leading to her beautiful Mayors house. Knocking on the door she didn't get a response. After trying a few more times she decided to try the door. Opening it slowly, she walked in the dark foyer. Making her way through the house she called out her loves name, "Regina, please."

Not finding her, Emma decided to check the kitchen one last time before continue her search elsewhere. As she walked through the doorway, Regina's head popped up in surprise. Her body stiffening at the thought of another argument started to walk away, not knowing what to think.

"Regina, please. Don't go." Emma whispered, almost afraid to even speak.

"Why should I stay?" Regina asked, truly curious. She had just told Emma not an hour ago that she had originally lied to her about Graham, about what she had done. The hurt of the lie coming to light had driven Emma away for good, she had thought. She knew that she had hurt her deeply, not only by her previous actions but her lies about it. She couldn't stand herself for lying to her. She knew she didn't deserve Emma's love anymore, if she ever had to begin with.

"Because, despite everything, I love you. I can't stop. You are my happy ending, without you I am nothing, an empty shell. You have completed me and even with everything that has happened, you are mine and I am yours. Please don't go." Emma pleaded with the woman she loved, they had both been stupid, and she couldn't stand seeing Regina breaking before her.

"Come here, please." Emma whispered towards Regina, her head shooting up at the pleading tone of the blonde in front of her.

Stepping into Emma's arms Regina began to cry softly, repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again. Hugging her tighter, Emma leaned down and whispered "Dance with me?"

Not trusting her voice, Regina weakly nodded. Emma reached over to the CD player that was hidden on the counter and hit play. Letting the music wash over them, they held onto each other for dear life, knowing that their lives would never be complete without the other.

**Give me love like never before, 'cause lately I've been craving more, **

**And it's been a while but I still feel the same, **

**Maybe I should let you go, **

**You know I'll fight my corner, **

**And that tonight I'll call ya, **

**After my blood is drowning in alcohol, **

**No I just wanna hold ya.**

**Give a little time to me or burn this out, **

**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around, **

**All I want is the taste that your lips allow, **

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love, (Give Me Love)**

As the song plays, Emma sings quietly, trying to express her feelings towards the complicated woman in her arms.

"I love you." Regina said quietly looking into Emma's eyes, begging for forgiveness with her gaze.

"I love you too, and I am never leaving you again, ever." Emma replied, forgiving her lover with her whole heart.

"Promise?"

"Always."

With that they danced, holding onto the one person who they loved with all their hearts, knowing that everything will be ok.


End file.
